1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to exercise equipment and, in particular, relates to a portable and removable mounted exercise station that enables users to use resistance bands at various positions on the station. Further, a strap boot may be connected to the station as well to attach resistance bands directly to the foot for leg exercises and stretches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercise stations may fasten resistance bands to doors through use of nylon straps and clamps. Existing prior art describes use of an anchoring strap to secure the exercise apparatus to either a door frame or to another immovable object. Another prior art describes attachment of a device to a door with a clamp that is fastened to the top of the door. The prior art discloses a resistance band adjustable strap that loops vertically around a door. On one side of the strap are a series of loops running from the floor to the top of the door. Resistance bands are slipped through the strap loops. A prior art describes use of a door mounted strap and tension-locking clamp to secure a band vertically around a door. These devices are based on nylon straps.
Another type of device uses a rail system to adjust position. For example, the prior art describes a rail system that employs a vertically sliding “wall mount channel” that can be locked in place.
A need exists in the art for a flexible exercise station that is portable and removable to overcome the above problems.